<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Racial Magic - Level Up by Enchantedtalisman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638749">Racial Magic - Level Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman'>Enchantedtalisman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix It, Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M, Magical Heritage, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you for your attention S-Sir," The stutter of the...pixie? happens just as the pixie changes into a human butler.</p><p>A see-through human butler.</p><p>"Uh..." Harry squints at the butler. Maybe he's finally lost it? Maybe this is some sort of weird after life punishment? Not that he's been a saint but he doesn't know why he would be in some weird purgatory after meeting his family for the first time... "Who are you?"</p><p>"Thank you for asking, I am the Evlel Magical Assistance Partner, or MAP for short, I was created by your last Evlel ancestor to help guide you in the ways of your magical heritage and future game. If you wish to accept please click YES or NO." The words appear right above the butler, hovering over them--MAP, who changes back into a masculine pixie almost seconds after his dialogue is done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617757">New Game</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araceil/pseuds/Araceil">Araceil</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a lovely fic by Araceil who I don't know personally but adore their writing so far and can't wait to see what they come up with next. I've tried to diverge my inspiration because I don't want this to be a copy or too similar.</p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry knew, or at least he <em>thought</em> he had known, when he died it would be from old age. He had left the Aurors at twenty from disillusionment; pushed for reform with Hermione, (and surprisingly) Ron, and finally settled down to do simple things like the occasional guest Professor at Hogwarts. Even without his Newts his knowledge of the Dark Arts and fighting against them was well respected in most circles.</p><p>Of course he also spent time raising Teddy and his nieces and nephews thanks to Ron and Hermione deciding to follow Molly and Arthur's examples.</p><p>So, he expects to die of old age.</p><p>Hell, Harry even <em>gets</em> to his sixties before he dies.</p><p>Rather fortunate then that Teddy's all grown up by the time the curse sets in. It must have been a dated one, one of those old ones meant to cause eternal pain and suffering. Unfortunately for whoever cast it Lily's protection wasn't some weak willed thing--but even her protection couldn't last for years of abuse, fighting, a Horcrux, and two death curses. (Not counting all the other curses thrown at him that were recovered from quickly thanks to competent healers)</p><p>Harry doesn't feel the pain so much as a sudden explosion of intense needle like precision across his body, mind, and soul. He's pretty sure he scared Ron and Hermione something frightful. But he's at least glad that his last moments were them soothing him and well okay the crying bit wasn't as nice but he understood it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Death is soothing, Harry doesn't really remember it very well. Perhaps because he's ejected so 'quickly' (because he hardly understands how time works in the physical plane much less how it works in another), but he knows he had finally met his parents and cried so much and <em>loved so fiercely</em>. He had even gotten two kisses on his forehead from <em>both</em> Lily and James.</p><p>Best death ever.</p><p>Waking up to realize he's eleven and on the train to Hogwarts is...not great. But not something he can really help. Thankfully it's <em>before</em> the Twins find him, and he feels a little guilty about this, but it's mostly instinct--the Weasleys and Grangers will always be family to him, but if this is real--and hell he's time traveled before so it could truly be real; he casts a wandless feather-light on his trunk and pushes it up (and maybe also wandlessly levitates it the few last inches he can't reach because he's so damn short again)</p><p>Combing his hair to keep the scar indistinct, and quickly finding one of his robes with a hood is the first thing he does, which in retrospect putting his trunk <em>up</em> before doing so is a pain in a half but at least he now feels more comfortable. He even takes out a few books. Anything to distract himself from what's happening.</p><p>It's not that he doesn't like the idea of a second chance but.</p><p>Second chances are dangerous, Power is dangerous, and--</p><p>Harry pauses on his self reflection, his first year book of standard spells left open on his lap, twenty pages in and it's surprisingly informative no wonder Hermione liked reading the school texts so much, when he sees that everything is <em>not normal</em>.</p><p>Well more not normal than being a wixen. Or time travel. Or the Boy Who Lived.</p><p>"Thank you for your attention S-Sir," The stutter of the...pixie? happens just as the pixie changes into a human butler.</p><p>A see-through human butler.</p><p>"Uh..." Harry squints at the butler. Maybe he's finally lost it? Maybe this is some sort of weird after life punishment? Not that he's been a saint but he doesn't know why he would be in some weird purgatory after meeting his family for the first time... "Who are you?"</p><p>"Thank you for asking, I am the Evlel Magical Assistance Partner, or <em>MAP</em> for short, I was created by your last Evlel ancestor to help guide you in the ways of your magical heritage and future game. If you wish to accept please click YES or NO." The words appear right above the butler, hovering over them--MAP, who changes back into a masculine pixie almost seconds after his dialogue is done.</p><p>Harry blinks a few times, "...could you not do that?"</p><p>"Settings are locked until the descendant accepts his Evlel heritage and <em>creates their game</em>." MAP says without any inflection.</p><p>Evlel doesn't <em>sound</em> like a magical race Harry is familiar with but he's hardly an expert. It shows just by reading his old textbook. He may know how to cast a levitation charm but he hadn't known that the flick and swish is meant to amplify the magic into an attunement like air. The <em>Alohomora </em>is a quick jab to amplify the quick force of a youngsters need to open something quickly; its' also why it's one of the few unlocking charms learned in the early years because it's an easy spell to deal with by adults who do not want youngsters snooping.</p><p>It doesn't necessarily sound <em>evil</em>, Harry knows several magical races that have their own views of the world--point in fact the Centaurs that live in the forbidden forest, Harry thinks when he catches sight of the woods passing by the train's ever speeding route.</p><p>"Yes." Harry says and then, feeling silly, presses a finger against the <em>Yes</em> option.</p><p>The pixie once again turns into the Butler, "Welcome to your Evlel heritage and your <em>Game</em>. Please listen to this pre recorded message." MAP flickers for a moment, then another before turning into a literal screen like one of those high tech tvs the mundanes invented years after Harry left Hogwarts and the Aurors.</p><p>A woman appears, red hair that reminds Harry of Lily Evans and emerald eyes that glimmer with a ruby glint at the edges, "Ah! My Descendant, if you're getting this message than you have finally gained the power and strength of new blood, or muggleborn though I detest that name, to awaken my powers once more in our line." Her skin glimmers an ochre brown that makes Harry wonder if she's mixed Irish like his mother or Indian like the Potters. It's hard to tell just from this screen.</p><p>She suddenly smiles, wicked looking canines causing her smile to look a little more than just human, "Let me explain the <em>Game</em>, descendant. I'm sure you'll love it, after all Evlel's love games so much even the Gods and Goddess of Tricks ask for us especially." She winks at him and there's a pulse of magic that Harry could swear isn't just from the pre-recorded message, or if it is, that this woman is also alive because that magic had felt...too strong to be a memory or a piece of soul left behind. "Listening? Good," And then she explains. A lot. "First my name, you may call me Dacre. Remember it, for if we fail to remember then we are doomed to the game owning <em>us</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on a writing high and had to crank out another chapter immediately. Hopefully I can keep the momentum for more than...what's my longest streak so far, five chapters before a new shiny wip attracts my attention?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That warning is an important one. Countless of our brethern have fallen to the game and lost themselves due to forgetting their origins. You must remember <em>who</em> you are. <em>Do not forget</em>." Dacre says forcefully leaning forward so almost only her face is visible in the screen.</p><p>After a pause she sits back properly, "You are a descendant of one of the most powerful magical races in existence. Of course it may not seem so in the beginning, we are weak like pixies in some ways, and even the Fae, Elves, Dwarves, and Djinn, and other powerful races look at us with contempt. Until we <em>grow</em>. And trust me, granchild you will grow." Dacre smiles again and her eyes glow, "it will take some time, I will not spoil everything for you, what game is fun if I tell you <em>everything</em>, hmm? But I will say this, after centuries of waiting another of my Evlel are <em>alive</em> and you shall be one that will not disappoint me. Take a moment, the MAP I gifted you will help you through the beginning of your new life. If you have already died once you may be terrified but <em>trust me</em> death is nothing to an Evlel. Grow strong, listen carefully, and of course," Her expression grows soft and fond, "Have fun my grandchild."</p><p>The screen goes dark after that.</p><p>For someone who said they would explain everything, it's not everything, but it certainly helps. Harry doesn't know how to feel about most of it but well, he's already accepted hasn't he?</p><p><em>Idiot, think before you jump</em>, Hermione's voice echoes in the back of Harry's mind.</p><p>Harry bites back a bittersweet smile and tries to firmly entrench the memory in his mind. Unfortunately he has no way of knowing how close they are to Hogsmeade or the Castle and isn't ready to do advanced Occlumency in an unprotected compartment. But for now he looks back to <em>MAP</em> who has returned to their Butler form.</p><p>"Would you prefer I stay as a pixie or human, Sir?" MAP asks.</p><p>"Can people other than me <em>see</em> you?" Harry doesn't know if he could handle another reason for the Wixen World to grow wild around him. In fact he would rather that not happen.</p><p>"No only other Evlel will be able to see me, it is part of the consensus of the age of Evlel Wars. Those who play the game cannot interfere with the others Games as long as it does not break the treaties terms of War Crimes, Abuse of Power or other forms of contradiction." MAP helpfully gives Harry a copy of the treaty, though the information shows as another holographic screen that disappears when Harry looks away from it.</p><p>“How...do I stop that from happening?” Harry asks with a little fluster. There’s so much happening his head is starting to spin, but he’s determined. If this is real this is a second chance for him to do things right. He’s not about to lose that.</p><p>
  <em>Determination Gained Level 1</em>
</p><p>
  <em>+1 Dexterity</em>
</p><p>
  <em>+1 Defense</em>
</p><p>
  <em>+1 Resistance</em>
</p><p>“That’s new.” Harry stares at the pop up.</p><p>“Congratulations Sir, your first skill. Mistress Dacre would be very impressed.” MAP says and Harry swears the butler smiles almost fondly at him. Before the hologram continues speaking, “Yes, with time you’ll learn all the menus and functions of your abilities, as I am only an assistant I cannot access everything but I can certainly help you learn. For now I recommend <em>willing</em> the new skill to close and then thinking on the treaty and <em>willing</em> it’s information to your present.”</p><p>That sounds a little like wandless magic, so Harry has little trouble doing it, considering it’s almost like a simple <em>Lumos</em> spell.</p><p>The Treaty is in no way short or small. It has <em>hundreds</em> of stipulations. Even things such as what counts as self-defense and what counts as plunging the world into darkness. Though it appears that any Evlel that causes a shift in the entire reality to the point of splitting it into a new timeline <em>is</em> allowed. There’s even a list that pops up when Harry tries imagining how many realities must exist just from his race.</p><p>It also sort of explains why Harry and Dacre might be the only Evlel in this world. Because Harry’s unintended time travel separated it from his past one. Oh there’s still abilities that allow others of his race to visit but it’s clear that he’s alone except for his...grandmother by several centuries? And who knows if she just popped in to see her knewly minted Evlel grandson.</p><p>From the looks of the treaty it makes it sound like Evlel aren’t much about making anything easy even their intentions; half the additions to the treaty are items that <em>stop</em> meddling from all corners in the treaty and in the livelihood of another Evlel or causing <em>too much</em> damage to the other races.</p><p>“This is crazy.” Harry says and dammit he’s grinning.</p><p>“As you say Sir, may I direct you towards your <em>Status Window, </em>and <em>Skills Window</em>.” MAP is either too excited or too robotic (Harry never thought he would use that type of wording with magicals but he has even in the past with Golems, though those were less sophisticated compared to MAP) to notice Harry’s distress, “As you did before I recommend willing yourself to see the <em>Stat</em> of yourself and your available <em>Abilities</em>.”</p><p>Harry is just about to do that when the train starts slowing down. He barely has time to pull down his trunk and put away the books before he’s being hustled off the train by a prefect and towards the boats.</p><p>“Alright there Harry?” Hagrid calls with a friendly face.</p><p>Harry has to swallow a firm tightness in his throat and quickly nods with a weak smile. Thankfully Hagrid is far too busy to take note and Harry is fast to find a boat to hop onto.</p><p>Dean and Seamus are the ones who join Harry this time. And a Ravenclaw though Harry is unsure of their name, just knows them from the last time around in blue and bronze.</p><p>Already it’s telling that Dean and Seamus are talking to eachother. The ravenclaw, for their part, seems more interested in the surroundings. Not that Harry can blame them.</p><p>Hogwarts is still gorgeous even fifty years later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know what I'm doing but aint that the way of things with writers? Bullshit it and pretend everyone is the problem for not getting it.</p><p>On a totally unrelated note, it's a miracle that I got B-A grades on my college english classes.</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world </span>
  <em>pauses</em>
  <span>, is all Harry can really understand.</span>
</p><p>MAP appears looking ridiculously excited. "Sir! Your first diverging path is here. Normally the game does not pause like this but Mistress Dacre would be quite displeased if your first Game was not beneficial in learning."</p><p>Harry would swear <em>MAP</em> is actually very fond of Dacre. He nods and looks around. Everyone is frozen, not even the magical flames or the lakes tentacled squid move. His gaze searches for the almost familiar holographic screen but this time there's nothing.</p><p>"Unfortunately the choices aren't so easily discerned when one is so new to the game." MAP says and yeah, he's definitely not just some type of rudimentary magical spell, he's advanced and reacts in ways that Harry would swear a human would--okay a human with a little less than normal empathy but still.</p><p>"So I can just...choose things? Isn't that how most of my life will be like?" Harry knows his magic and it's not strong enough to pause the world multiple times a day. He's not even sure how he's not passed out right now.</p><p>"Magical pauses like these are part of the Game, and the Game is fueled by the treaty, every single Evlel past, present, and future has contributed magic to the <em>Treaty</em> and in turn <em>The Game</em>. It is also why the Treaty can never be broken or meddled with too much, even a future change can be seen by those long past dead." MAP says this perfectly calmly as if it's <em>normal</em> for an entire race of beings to agree on something to the point that they can split realities and control time like it's a tv.</p><p>Harry nods and looks around. “And this decision is important enough to stop time for?” He clarifies just to be sure, because his mind is still sort of reeling.</p><p>“It is, but again this is not a normal occurrence, just help from your ancestor.” MAP says.</p><p>Well, Harry can’t really see himself doing anything different...except.</p><p>Except, well, this game pause seems to be in effect until he chooses something, right? When he relays the question to MAP the butler answers in the affirmative.</p><p>That settles it. Harry’s learned so much he’s about to combust. So he takes several long moments just to inhale, to mourn, and to feel the excitement and nerves rush through him.</p><p>When he opens his eyes the world is still paused, and MAP is patiently waiting on Harry.</p><p>Harry wants to ask how long has it been but since time is paused it seems a little pointless. Instead he decides to go the same route as before, for now.</p><p>As if the universe, magic, or Dacre’s own powers can read his mind, suddenly the world is once again in motion. Harry keeps to the back of the group of students, wishing he had thought of glamouring his lightning bolt scar before he had unpaused the world. But it’s not like his name calling would have let him hide for long.</p><p>The students chatter endlessly and oddly enough though Ron and Draco do fight, the ghosts don’t appear.</p><p>Thankfully Daphne Greengrass snaps something at the both of them and quiets the fight before it grows physical.</p><p>Harry’s glad he didn’t have to interfere. He’s not wanting either of their attentions. He’s not even sure how they missed him in the train but he’s glad for it.</p><p>Finally Professor McGonagall appears looking just as severe as ever. At least, until Harry looks a little closer. She actually has a little smile on her face, and she’s definitely looking for several students and the way her eyes crinkle at the corners...she looks joyful.</p><p>Huh, Harry has never realized how soft McGonagall is for children. He has always assumed it had to do with teaching them for so long but…</p><p>
  <em>Perception Level 1 Gained</em>
</p><p>
  <em>+1 Intelligence</em>
</p><p>
  <em>+1 Wisdom</em>
</p><p>The pop up firmly reminds Harry where and who he is now. Or has become? The students are filed into the Great Hall.</p><p>Harry swears it’s as good as seeing it the first time, candles low, the night sky stretching above them. Hermione’s voice even reaches Harry explaining all about the enchanted ceiling. Every bit of willpower is what stops Harry from crying right then and there like a little baby.</p><p>The calling of names goes...surprisingly slowly. Harry supposes when one is a nervous child in a new situation it <em>feels fast </em>but he’s not much of a child anymore and he certainly doesn’t feel nervous about the sorting. His house doesn’t quite matter to him in this moment. More the men sitting at the staff table. His scar is tingling and in all the excitement of today Harry had almost forgotten about the Horcrux.</p><p>A matter to discuss with MAP who, either due to the crowding of young bodies, or his desire to remain hidden. Who knew considering Harry certainly doesn’t.</p><p>Finally, after what feels like an age and a half, “Potter, Harry.” McGonagall calls.</p><p>At a glance at her face this time Harry feels a ping echo through his mind. He can almost instantly tell she’s relieved, and looking harder, a bit worried, and...angry? He doesn’t know why though.</p><p>
  <em>Perception Level 2 Gained</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Base Buffs to Stats have increased by 1</em>
</p><p>
  <em>+1 Intelligence has become +2 Intelligence</em>
</p><p>
  <em>+1Wisdom has become +2 Wisdom</em>
</p><p>The jarringness of the game distracts Harry enough that he barely notices the whispering crowds but he quickly shakes off the new addition to his bizarre re-birth as it were, and heads the last remaining steps to the stool. He sits down and when the hat sits on his head all he can think of is.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Bugger.</em>
</p><p>Without any sympathy the Hat laughs, <em>I did not believe there to be any more Evlel alive in this time. It is good to see one of Hufflepuff’s </em><em>brethren</em><em> alive and well.</em></p><p><em>That</em> is not what Harry expects to hear. His whole world shifts a little to the right again thanks to more and more revelations. <em>You mean one of the founders was like me?</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh yes, of course, how do you think they built Hogwarts with only four wixen? No doubt Godric, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw were all very powerful or Mistress Helga would have never paid attention to their idea of a school, but she was what made that little push. </em>
  <span>The hat sighs, nostalgically. </span>
  <em>Unfortunately none of the other founders accepted Helga’s offer of blood connection and so died a human death even if they were quite beyond human at that point in time.</em>
</p><p>Too stunned to respond Harry doesn’t have much time to recover before the Hat’s mischievous voice in his ear says; <em>“How about we do things a little differently Mr. Potter?” </em></p><p>(Harry is starting to think the Sorting Hat wasn’t <em>just</em> Godric’s hat)</p><p>
  <em>Not Slytherin</em>
  <span>, Harry thinks quickly, he does </span>
  <em>not</em>
  <span> need to be a Slytherin while figuring out all these new powers of his. The Game will be hard enough without everyone thinking he’s gone evil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the thought has fully left his mind; the Hat’s brim opens up and says, “BETTER BE...”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, Kudos are all lovely.</p><p>    As an aside;</p><p>    Amal is a long standing reader since the age of thirteen; he/him pronouns, he loves anything to do with fantasy and sci fi as long as it's not painfully heteronormative/albiest/homophobic/intentionally very dark/gritty. He also has a ridiculously needy pup by the name of Little Bear.</p><p>  Out of all the things Amal wants to do is put as much good into the world as he can before he meets Anubis.</p><p>    You can find more of Amal's silliness/writing at;<br/>  <a href="https://enchantedtalisman.wordpress.com/blog/">Wordpress</a><br/><a href="https://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/ForlornGriffon">Twitter</a></p><p>    ~All the love friendlies</p><p>    ~~Black Lives Matter and if you don't think so please do not read or interact with my works.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>